The Prince of Aurelia
by addyb0123
Summary: Merlin has to go into hiding for his own safety. When his sister gets sick, he must go and save her. Will all of his secrets be revealed in the process? Will Arthur ever forgive him? magic!reveal royal!Merlin
1. She's my Sister

**Uhhh...hi? I'm 14 and obsessed with the Merlin fandom. This is my first fanfic, so reviews are welcomed. Feel free to correct any mistakes, I am the only one to proofread this. (although, maybe I'll make my sister do some later on) This fic takes place after S4 E6: A Servant of Two Masters. So Arthur is king, Morgana is evil, Lancelot is *sobs* dead, Gwen is not yet queen, Aithusa is still with Kilgharrah, yada yada yada.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

xXx

She's My Sister

xXx

Merlin stood in the back of the room next to Gaius, watching the scene unfold in front of him. In the middle of the room stood two knights, wearing deep blue cloaks with the royal crest of Aurelia. The crest was half blue, and half black, with a silver dragon flying on the middle. Arthur was sitting atop his throne listening to their request.

"4 years ago, the kingdom of Aurelia was taken over by Lord Cronan. Most of our people made it into hiding, including the royal family. The prince of Aurelia had to travel further south to keep safe, as he will one day inherit the throne, while the rest of his family stayed north, near Aurelia. Nobody knew exactly where he was except for his parents." The light chestnut colored hair and bright amber eyed knight stopped talking and glanced at the knight next to him. The other knight was slightly taller and more muscular, he had sandy blonde hair with dark green eyes.

"The king died, about 2 years ago, leaving Queen Hunith and Princess Amara to take care of the kingdom. We have come to Camelot in search of our prince, who has recently come of age. We need his help to cure his little sister, Princess Amara, who is gravely ill." As the knight finishes his statement, there is a sharp intake of breath.

" _No…_ " Just about everybody in the throne room turn their heads to see who had whispered the word. Only to see that is was Merlin. Said person was now breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. He slides down the pillar he was leaned against. Tears are making their way down his face and he makes no move to stop them. Gaius is trying to talk to him, but is interrupted by-

" _Merlin?!_ " Everybody's heads now turn to look at the brown-haired knight who starts walking towards Merlin, the other knight following closely behind.

"That's it, everyone dismissed." Arthur states before getting up off his throne and making his way to Merlin, Gaius, and the two foreign knights. Once all the other people had walked out, Arthur crouched beside Merlin and touches his shoulder. Merlin turns his head to look at Arthur with his deep blue eyes, which were shining with unshed tears. "What's wrong Merlin?" Merlin only stares at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

"I believe he is in shock, Sire. We must take him to my chambers so he may rest." Gaius says, and Arthur nodded. He and one of the knights help Merlin stand on shaky legs, and make their way to the physician's chambers.

xXx

"But Gaius, what could have made him go into shock?" Arthur asks suddenly. It had just occurred to him that the brunette knight -who he now knew as Sir Bedivere- knows who Merlin is. In fact, both knights know Merlin. At the moment, they seem awfully concerned for him, and are whispering amongst each other. Merlin is laying on the patient's cot, curled up in his side, staring at nothing. He won't respond to anyone or anything.

"I don't know." And he didn't. Gaius really, truly did not know why Merlin could be in such a state. Then, all of a sudden Merlin bolts upright, breathing heavily. He looks as if he's trying to snap out of his daze, as he's shaking his head and blinking rapidly. "Are you alright, my boy?"

Merlin looks at Gaius, then at his surroundings. He takes one shuddering breath before answering, "Amara, I have to help her."

" _Mer_ lin, what do you mean you have to help her? She's the princess of another kingdom. Of Aurelia. She is not Camelot's responsibility, not my responsibility, and certainly not yours. I'm sorry Merlin, we can't help them." Arthur says.

" _You_ may not be able to help them, but _I_ can. And I will." Merlin glares at Arthur with steely eyes. "I _have_ to help them. I _have_ to help Amara. With or without you Arthur." At that last sentence Merlin's eyes soften as he looks at his best friend, who is staring at Merlin, surprise evident on his face.

"Why are you so determined to help this girl who you don't even know?"

"I do know her." Merlin glances down, then back at Arthur, an apologetic look on his face. "She's my sister."

xXx

 **Sooo? Like it? Hate it? Please review so I know if I should continue or not. School starts in exactly a month, so I hope to finish it before then. Also, I know the chapter is short, I'll try to make them longer in the future. And, if anybody's wondering, Aurelia is pronounced 'ah-rell-ee-ah' and means 'golden.'**


	2. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Yeah...sorry. I said I would update soon when I didn't, and still haven't. I've just been busy enjoying my last bit of summer and getting ready for high school (ugh). I've decided that I will put this story on hold and write the whole thing before updating. That way, there will be regular updates. Although, I don't know when I will finish it. Super sorry to leave you hanging...**


End file.
